


Good man

by kiry



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: Good man和他的刁蛮（？）猫猫的故事
Relationships: Hwang Chansung/Lee Junho
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“所以你有什么打算？”

“嗯？”黄灿盛心不在焉地吱了一声。从制作组离开起他们就一直在收拾屋子，李俊昊不太敢使唤他哥，把Nichkhun放走了，所有辛劳的收尾工作就都习惯性甩给了他。黄灿盛倒也并非不情愿，明年他们两个相继要服役，李俊昊这段日子又忙得分身乏术，能挤出点时间待在一块已经让他觉得宽慰。他专注地收拾茶几上的外卖盒，李俊昊看他不回头就在后面拿脚勾他的裤腰，黄灿盛打了一下他的脚踝，才发现李俊昊不知道什么时候偷懒坐到沙发上了。

“我在说那个使用券。”厚脸皮的屋主贼心不死，还是跟钓鱼一样钓他的睡裤。“刚才听作家nim说了，本来今天要是我赢了也会发我Nichkhun灿盛使用券的，真可惜啊，差一点就能绑架你们俩去蹦极了。”

“提醒我了，就用在‘拒绝陪李俊昊蹦极’这件事上好了。”黄灿盛把垃圾堆到一边，提了提裤子，也犯懒坐到李俊昊旁边。

“呀，这是一次性的啊，限量发行，拒绝我一次以后还会绑架你九十九次。”

“那就用在‘要李俊昊再打印九十九张李俊昊使用券’上...”他说得自己都笑了，李俊昊果不其然也要过来打他。黄灿盛被拍了胸口，配合地佯装剧痛倒在李俊昊身上，被李俊昊推了推，又顿了一下，还是伸出两只手圈住他。

“你应该找点有意义的用处，”李俊昊放低了声音，一边捏他的胳膊，生怕黄灿盛看不出来他在暗示什么。“我到明天都没有行程，干脆今天就用了吧，怎么样？”

黄灿盛在他看不见的角度笑了，嘴上还是想逗逗他：“行，那你把窗帘拉开，然后跳一段许色跳的舞给我看看吧。”

李俊昊听完就要把他推下去，黄灿盛赶紧起来，压着李俊昊的手把他按进沙发里。屋主买沙发的时候显然没想过有在上面干坏事的一天，上面窄得绝对塞不下两个一米八的男人，黄灿盛就捏捏他的手腕示意他挪到勉强说得上沙发床的一头，李俊昊不耐烦地嘶了一声，行动上却很积极，撅着屁股像只猫似的爬了过去，把抱枕胡乱掀到地上，自己缩进扶手和靠背的夹角里，等黄灿盛跟过来和他接吻。情事来得太突然，谁都没顾得上刷牙，他们被炸酱和煎饺的味道搅得亲到一半就笑场了。黄灿盛看着他笑出月牙的脸，在嘴角和人中又亲了亲，才觉得不算遗憾。

尽管是十二月的初冬，空调开得很足，室内倒是依旧暖得像是晚春。李俊昊的上衣松松垮垮，他探进去的手触到一层薄汗，又蹭回光洁的皮肤上。拍摄期的李俊昊掉了太多肉，哪里摸起来都显得有点硌，唯一能寻求安慰的方式就是绕回丰满的屁股上。黄灿盛抹了把他的后腰，李俊昊立刻知会，抬着屁股让黄灿盛顺利把手伸进他的裤子里，摸出反应之后从内裤到睡裤一齐拽下来。给屋主脱成这样，黄灿盛才想起来准备工作的事，和李俊昊面面相觑的几秒钟里统一了彼此对润滑剂的需求，最后李俊昊一边骂人一边光着屁股去包里掏护手霜——没有使唤黄灿盛的原因大概是不想等翻来覆去的功夫等到两个人都软下去，他当然知道，不过不妨碍李俊昊一臭着脸回来他就立刻开始讨好这只麻烦的猫，揉着李俊昊被体液弄湿的腿根，把他的小腿架在自己肩上，然后拧开那只莓果奶油味的护手霜。一瞬间甜到腻人的香味就漫了出来，他挤出淡粉色的乳膏，把它们推进李俊昊的略显紧张的入口里。黄灿盛最初插得很慢，但挤得稍稍溢出的乳膏实在太像他已经在这个屁股里射过一次，忍不住又弄得快了点。李俊昊看起来像被香味熏得神志不清了，眯着眼一下一下哼哼，被插得舒服了就叫得响一点，慢了也会踢踢黄灿盛的背催促：“赶紧进来，你这样哪辈子才能完...”

黄灿盛本来在担心沙发套，但看李俊昊的样子也不像乐意放他去翻安全套，只能把手指抽出来草草结束前戏。手上粘着的甜味，黄灿盛一股脑擦到李俊昊的屁股上，然后脱了自己的睡裤操进滑得不行的穴口里。李俊昊嘴上催得勤，实打实被操了还是绷得有点紧，黄灿盛把手伸进他后背和沙发垫的缝隙，将就着撸了两下，又亲了亲他的下巴和脖子，李俊昊总算是放松了些，两条腿一起攀上他的腰，手上又过来熟脸地捧他的脸，冲他眨眨眼睛，是可以开始的信号。黄灿盛俯得低了点，贴在李俊昊的颈窝上，不断顶向已经被打开的奶油一样的屁股。沙发是拼接式的，李俊昊怕摔下去，因此把他抱得很紧，黄灿盛耳朵贴着的地方好像能通过最紧密的传声听到李俊昊的脉搏和呻吟。他不吊着李俊昊，却也顾及着李俊昊的行程没有做很快，他身下的人发出的声音像被撸舒服的小猫，舒展又甜蜜，甚至难能可贵地夹杂了两声他的名字。从体位上来说，他比李俊昊高不少，正艰难地弓着背低着头，但为了窝在这个温暖的怀里黄灿盛觉得什么代价都值得。他一再开拓和收集两个人交叠出的潮热，直到最后射进李俊昊的身体里。而李俊昊善良地容许了这一切，他摸着黄灿盛的头发，用一贯的口吻指使黄灿盛给他手淫，才出精又轻轻地笑起来，问要不要索性再来一次。

“好啊。”黄灿盛看着他，李俊昊拍摄时的妆都卸了，头发乱糟糟的，怎么也还是这么漂亮，让人一边看一边已经在想念。“不过这次先吃个清口糖吧，嗯？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点后续

“灿盛啊，”李俊昊说，声音轻得像在说梦话。“留下来住吧。”

黄灿盛以不会打扰到他的音量嗯了一声，把李俊昊裹得又紧了一点。他们在床上做完了第二次，为了避免洗床单李俊昊爬过来说要坐在他腿上，黄灿盛一开始想从背后抱着他，但李俊昊先过来吻了他的嘴唇。清口糖是混合水果味的，黄灿盛吃了一颗橘子的，还没化完就被李俊昊蜜桃味的舌头搅乱了。这次他把上衣也一起脱掉了，赤身裸体地靠在黄灿盛怀里 ，已经被操过一次的肢体柔软贴合，每一处皮肤都做好了被爱抚的准备。黄灿盛托着他的腰，不用李俊昊费力支撑就能重新操进那个穴口。他们面对面的距离拉远了一些，李俊昊有点不安分，无处安放的手又回来抓他承重过多的胳膊，好像多一点肢体接触才能满意。

黄灿盛第二次也还是内射了，还好第一次做完两个人有简单清理过，不然他射进去的东西肯定要淌到李俊昊的大腿上。而李俊昊出奇地没有表示出任何抱怨，黄灿盛短暂地陷入了一些温情的幻想，直到李俊昊在洗澡的时候直接站着睡着，他才发现这没心没肺的家伙只是困得张不开嘴。时间还早，李俊昊的行程是凌晨四点，黄灿盛把他放上床就寻思着走人，结果李俊昊半梦半醒地问他要不要留下来。

准确地说，那算不上一个问句。黄灿盛习惯了给他指使，所以即使大概率会在凌晨两点半被充满起床气的李俊昊踹下床，他也还是先躺到了床的另一侧。床被压得凹下去一些，李俊昊似乎在睡梦中有所感知，迷迷糊糊地扯出一个被角递过去。黄灿盛不是没有被子，纯粹是被李俊昊的潜意识说服了，顺着他的邀请钻进去，手掌贴着李俊昊被睡衣包裹的腰线很轻地抱住他，像抓住一个不舍得醒来的梦。

因为没有办法快速入睡，他盯着李俊昊看了很久，回忆起一些模糊的旧事，然后想起了他们在一起的那天。

在那天之前，黄灿盛绝对想不到李俊昊嘴里会冒出来喜欢这两个字。李俊昊那时候在忙搬家，最后一天搬家公司临时出了问题，黄灿盛就很自然地被叫过来当临时工。李俊昊说是准备当天入住，连猫笼子都搬来了，工程量巨大，黄灿盛被使唤得直不起腰，坐在沙发上休息一下还要被李俊昊念不要弄脏我的新沙发，再连推带拉地把他拽到地上，然后对着他骂人的口型笑得看不见眼睛。黄灿盛在那对月牙里看见了自己悲惨的未来，单箭头射得再多也没用，毕竟李俊昊根本没有能当靶子的心，他只能悻悻地把它们再一一捡回来，不然很难讲，他可能会太想亲吻触不可及的月亮。猫笼子不知道什么时候被打开了，黄灿盛穿着帽衫，Johnny窝进了他的帽子，把他勒得差点背过气。李俊昊终于显露了一点良知，帮他把猫咪抱出来放到沙发上，然后手上摸着Johnny的毛，眼睛却看向他这边。黄灿盛刚想提醒他坐到沙发上去，或者站起来，总之就是不要挨得这么近，但李俊昊抢占了先机，没有任何征兆地说：“交往吧，跟我。”

由于对象是李俊昊，他暗恋已久的，比他大半个月的朋友，所以黄灿盛不得不怀疑自己没有捕捉到正确的韩语发音。“什么？”他干巴巴地说。

“我说跟我交往...你真没听清还是装的，这种话还有让人说第二遍的吗？”李俊昊说，声音轻飘飘的，甚至移开了目光，转而全心全意地盯着他的宝贝孩子。“喜欢你，爱你，想和你在一起，所以跟我交往吧。这下差不多了吧，听够了没？”

李俊昊告白的语气跟顺台本没什么差别，如果不是黄灿盛从进门起就一直跟他形影不离，他的思路几乎要从幻听拐弯到寻找隐藏摄像机来揭穿这场恶作剧。这太轻盈了，作为谎言都不够分量，会相信才是有鬼——于是他张了张嘴，轻快又无比难过地要拒绝这个玩笑，趁李俊昊的眼睛还没有看过来。但李俊昊肯定是生来就要时时折磨他的，他在黄灿盛说出什么实质性内容打破表白之前转回视线，眨了眨眼，没什么想法似的凑过来亲了一下黄灿盛还没合上的嘴巴。

“我饿了，想吃炸酱面。”李俊昊最后说，一点也不浪漫地结束了他的（半强制）告白。“呀，不要像个呆子，去拿外卖单，我贴在冰箱上了。”


	3. Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 李俊昊因为事故忘记了和黄灿盛分手的记忆，黄灿盛为了稳定他的治疗情况没有揭穿这一点，他们住回了同一个屋檐下。  
> *一些片段

“在跟谁聊天？”

“Khun哥。他问我想不想吃鲷鱼烧，闵俊哥买多了，想吃的话他一会送点过来。”黄灿盛复读了一遍屏幕上的消息。李俊昊迟缓了一会，点点头，又拖着长长的睡裤腿擦头发去了。很快黄灿盛便听到浴室里的动静，在吹风机的噪音里回复：「好，谢谢哥，俊昊也在，会一起努力吃完的^ ^」。

发出的起泡刚弹出来，李俊昊也从浴室里出来了，半干的头发四处乱支，被不耐烦地揉了两把，整个看起来像一只不爽的猫。黄灿盛不知道他在烦什么，总之先拍了拍身边的空位，猫咪狭长的眼睛从刘海里探出来看了他一眼，走过去跪上沙发，爬了两步，然后倒在了黄灿盛的大腿上。黄灿盛被压得麻了一下，偏偏李俊昊还抱着他的腰不许他乱动，没干的水珠全都染进了他的睡衣里，湿哒哒的深成一团。李俊昊不想走的时候，黄灿盛自然也不会想着赶他走，他揉了揉李俊昊的头发和沾着水的脸蛋，李俊昊被摸顺了毛，眼睛都闭起来了，大有要拿他当枕头睡的意思。黄灿盛便又捏了一下他的猫鼻子，李俊昊平时最讨厌被这么玩，势必会爬起来和他打闹几下，但今天也不知道是不是太困了，只哼了一声，闷闷地要黄灿盛把手拿开。

“那你答应我不能睡。”黄灿盛松开他的鼻尖，又在唇峰上揉了一下。“一会Khun哥要来，躺够了就起来把头发吹完，然后去换身衣服。”

李俊昊“嗯”了一下，但只表示他在听，完全没有遵守的意思，马上就把黄灿盛搂得更紧了。他的脸现在正没羞没臊地对着黄灿盛尚无反应的性器，如果不是一会要来人，黄灿盛倒是也挺想试试就这么让李俊昊侧躺着给自己口一次的。他不是不知道李俊昊粘人的理由，李俊昊从恢复记忆起就一直是这副翻出猫肚子给摸的状态，嘴上不说什么，身体上倒是很诚实地一直在贴着黄灿盛。

他第一次这么粘的时候，黄灿盛还可以理解为是歉疚，因为李俊昊一反常态地表现出了太多纵容。他们那次做得很彻底，不过说不上愉快——李俊昊跪趴着，把脑袋埋进手臂里，小声地呻吟、呜咽。那样子实在太像自我惩罚了，黄灿盛莫名被点燃忍耐了一个多月的火，但他明明清楚自己没有真的生过气。他按塌李俊昊的背，用力拍打了抬高的屁股，李俊昊不受控制地夹紧，堪堪忍受比以往每一次温吞的做爱都激烈的操弄，最后痉挛着射了出来。黄灿盛把他翻过来，李俊昊满脸都是湿的，用颤抖的嘴唇和他接吻。那个吻咸涩至极，黄灿盛一点都不喜欢，所以当他离开李俊昊嘴唇的第一时间，他便捧住了李俊昊的脸：“就这样吧，俊昊，我们打平了。”

他知道李俊昊迟早会放下这根无形的担子。他太了解李俊昊了，李俊昊活了快三十年也依然改变不了是一个痛了会哭，好了会笑的小孩，他现在恬静地枕在黄灿盛身上，被黄灿盛抚摸、治愈着，等痊愈的时候就又会变成最初的样子，傻兮兮的，张牙舞爪，虽然听起来都不是什么好话，但黄灿盛早就连发他脾气的臭脸都喜欢得要死。也许下一次李俊昊就坐得恨不得离他十米远，亲一下都像嘴巴上粘了毒药，把黄灿盛又拉回十分普通的恋爱里，然后他们争吵，做爱，在第二天的清晨和好，就和每一次日常一样，但想到对象是李俊昊，那无论怎样，黄灿盛永远都会期待和他一起被困在繁琐的爱情里，直到下一次，希望也还是谁都找不到钥匙。

“...你是不是笑了，我这样躺着很痒吗？”李俊昊突然问他。他眼睛还没睁开，而且黄灿盛也没有真的笑出来，但说不清为什么李俊昊就是能知道。当然他想不到黄灿盛为什么笑，只是往外挪了一点，手也不再用力，轻轻拽着黄灿盛的衣服。黄灿盛擦掉一点淌到他耳后的水珠，想着在李俊昊愈合之前，他会先给这只猫喂点奶油红豆馅的鱼。

-

停留在鼻腔里的消毒水味比刚进医院的时候淡了许多，这样下去黄灿盛觉得自己离失去嗅觉也不远了。纸杯里的速溶咖啡直到彻底变凉为止还是一滴都没少，只有杯口多出一排被指甲掐出来的凹痕，他摸到最后一条，准备再掐下去的时候被叫到了名字。强烈的心悸在一瞬间唤醒了他，黄灿盛匆忙和护士道了谢，把咖啡随手放在旁边的地面上，在门口数了五个数，用最后的时间强迫自己恢复平静，然后拉开了病房的门。

李俊昊的情况比黄灿盛在外面等候时胡思乱想得要好，除了脑袋上多了一圈绷带，从头到脚看起来几乎也没什么差别。黄灿盛轻手轻脚地走到床侧，但李俊昊压根没睡着，疲惫的眼睛一聚焦到黄灿盛脸上，立刻又多出一些由欢喜和委屈混出来的湿气。他话都顾不上说就想坐起来，黄灿盛赶紧去扶，给他腰后垫上竖过来的枕头，让李俊昊缓慢地靠回去，然后默默抽回自己的手——可失败了，他的手给李俊昊抓个正着，手心里被塞进一片冰凉的皮肤，是李俊昊的手掌，把之前隔着病号服沾上的体温都抹掉了。这触感算不上令人愉悦，可也没有比回握住李俊昊更好的办法了，于是黄灿盛把那只手攥紧了一点，是会疼痛的程度，但他比任何人都清楚这是李俊昊此刻最需要的。

“你来得好晚。”李俊昊说，很明显是一句抱怨，却因为声音太轻被软化得像呓语。“Khun哥和闵俊哥都走了你才来，好慢，我还以为第一眼就能看到你。”

“是太晚了，对不起。”黄灿盛轻轻用拇指抚摸他的手背。他已经很久没听过李俊昊说这种依赖性十足的傻话了，一种难以言明的陌生延续在心脏跳动后的余韵里，话语的尾音，手中微微冒汗的皮肤，消毒水和咖啡的气味，一切都像一场不真实的梦境。这个梦境里的李俊昊不需要哄劝就接受了黄灿盛的道歉，甚至弯起干燥的嘴唇稍微笑了一下。即使脸色比病房的墙壁似乎还苍白一点，他看起来依然过于美好了，以至于当黄灿盛被他轻而细的嗓音蛮横地要求留下来，他也只是下意识地答应了。

“灿盛啊...”李俊昊叫他，他感受到一股有些微弱的力道在拉扯他的手，不由主动往目的地靠过去一些。“对，就这样，再过来点。”

黄灿盛的大腿已经挨上病床的金属护栏了，正胡乱地考虑要不要把护栏放下来，但李俊昊连那几秒钟都已经等不及，直接就着这个别扭的位置搂住了黄灿盛，把脑袋埋进了他的胸前。他们的手还握在一块，李俊昊的手终于稍稍被握得热了一些，不过比不上他身体的温度，松软、温暖，毫无缝隙地贴合进黄灿盛怀里。黄灿盛愣了一会，回过神的时候发现自己已经凭借身体记忆把李俊昊也抱住了。他的手从李俊昊单薄的背一直摸到头发，就像之前一样，绕开绷带小心翼翼地梳着他打卷的头发。

“下次你得来快一点。”李俊昊很小声地嘟囔，黄灿盛依然听得相当清楚，大概是因为他们挨得实在太近了，李俊昊的话，甚至呼吸和脉搏，他觉得自己都能一一准确捕捉到。“别让我等着，知道吗？”

“嗯。”黄灿盛简短地应了一声。李俊昊好像对他的回答有所不满，从怀里慢慢挪出了一点，抬起下巴，示意黄灿盛在护士进来之前吻他。他曾经最熟悉李俊昊索吻时湿润的、比平时堆起来一些的嘴唇，但最终只是捧着李俊昊的脸，很轻地用嘴唇蹭了一下他裹着纱布的额头。

毕竟如果真的得到了分手三个月的前男友的吻，他想，李俊昊可能会是比自己更狼狈的那个。

-

等黄灿盛也从浴室出来，发现李俊昊非但没回自己的屋里睡，反而湿着头发坐在他床上，他忽然明白了之前那双有些着急地把他推进浴室的手是什么意思。一阵突如其来的慌乱击中了他，李俊昊的表情和浴袍下裸露出的腿已经说明了一切——他等不到黄灿盛像平时一样笑着过去抱住他，温柔地吻他的脸和嘴唇，一边下流地把手伸进去把玩他的屁股，就弓着背慢慢爬过去，每蹭一步耳朵都要更红一点，直到在床沿勾到黄灿盛的胳膊。李俊昊的体温绝对没有高到那么离谱，但黄灿盛着实像烫了一下，被握住的皮肤发出滋滋的焦响，是那双狭长的聚光灯炙烤过的杂音，而他像个误打误撞走上舞台的演员，正在错误的站位上演不该发生的剧情。李俊昊潮湿的唇轻贴着吻过来，黄灿盛被技巧不足地舔着牙齿，勾出舌头，一动也不能动，沉默地在李俊昊玫色的唇尾里感受到甜蜜与绝望。

这是不对的，黄灿盛的理智固执己见地想。他明明都已经退步到可以忍受李俊昊和他接吻了，为什么这家伙还偏要得寸进尺，在黄灿盛空旷的家里，黄灿盛自己的床上，恬不知耻地要黄灿盛抱他摸他，再把性器插进两个人太久没有交流过的身体里。这是不对的，他只有这一个概念，还在被李俊昊吻得愈发模糊，但他甚至一时找不出合适的理由来拒绝：今晚太累了，明天一大早就要工作，床头柜里的安全套都用完了，还是我太想你，但你什么都不记得了......

李俊昊的浴袍已经解开了，很可能是他自己做的，因为黄灿盛的手正被他握着放在左胸，掌心贴着乳尖，不做什么也让那颗小小的肉粒迅速勃起了。他的下身也硬着，小腿不知道什么时候攀上黄灿盛的腰，把他拉低一些小幅度地磨蹭，时不时冒出一些喑哑的喉音。黄灿盛放开他的乳尖，抚摸了一下他肩上的两点伤疤，然后把头埋进散着香波和那么一点汗味的颈间，等李俊昊手脚并用完全抱住他，开始握着李俊昊的性器给他手淫。以李俊昊高潮的速度来看，黄灿盛至少可以欣慰地得出他没在分手之后和别人做过的混账结论，但除去微小的高兴，他还是要对着李俊昊动情的脸言不由衷地告诉他：“就到这里，回去睡吧。”

李俊昊潮红的面颊泛上一丝不安，他不说也不喘了，安静地和黄灿盛对视了两秒，意识到黄灿盛是真的准备把他赶回自己屋里的时候，湿气便立刻揉进了眼睛，逐渐往眼窝堆集。“你不想和我做，我知道的，”李俊昊小声地说，既不委屈也不迟疑，只是笃定地念出一条条黄灿盛无法反驳的既定事实：“你也不想吻我，不喜欢我把手放在你的肩膀上，也不喜欢我看你。”

“但是不喜欢至少可以说出来吧？在我爬到你的床上之前，在你皱眉之前，或者再早点？在我从病床上醒过来之前，你都可以告诉我的，灿盛啊，‘走开’‘受够了’‘别这样’，你应该直接跟我讲的，这样我就不会显得这么——”他松开缠上去的手脚，吸了一口气，又捂住眼睛抹了抹，黄灿盛才发现他悄无声息地哭过了。“像个白痴......”

“俊昊，不是，”无力的言语在他舌头上打转，黄灿盛叫了他的名字，同时在脸侧已经湿润的地方抹了抹，可他根本不知道要告诉李俊昊什么，是会止住泪水还是让他哭得更多，但姑且还是先开了口。“你想错了，其实——”

“要分手吗？”

李俊昊打断他，撤下双手，对黄灿盛问出了和三个月前如出一辙的问题。唯一不同的是，如果说上次李俊昊在想什么至今对他也是一道无解的题，这次李俊昊就是把所有情绪都明明白白写在了脸上。不许答应，那张话音一落就立刻抿紧的嘴唇是这么说，我会后悔的，抽动的鼻子告诉他，你不能离开我，眼睛里堆满了这几个字，稍稍一眨就要和泪水一起淌下来。之前用这句话拷问黄灿盛时他肯定没想过自己也会有如此渴求否定回答的时候，黄灿盛看着他，李俊昊简直不会有比现在更可怜的时刻，作为伤害黄灿盛的代价，他要赤身裸体地接受一场审判，而等待结果的每一秒都是难堪和煎熬。

黄灿盛吻了一下被蹭湿的鼻尖，算是给他一个隐晦的回答。你什么都不记得，但这并不是你无罪的理由，他想，一边继续向下去吻了李俊昊的嘴唇，不比月亮照在床尾的分量更重。而我原谅你，只是因为我太想你了。


	4. 火疖子之炮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通情侣普通的夜晚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自汭汭^ ^

“嘶……”

听到李俊昊的呼痛，黄灿盛下意识把手收了回去，但过了一会又后知后觉带了点坏心思去摸。一个小小的，红肿的凸起，随处可见的粉刺，长在李俊昊的背中，显然是刚刚冒出头的，正处于最严重的痒和痛的感觉中，他用手轻轻按了按，李俊昊叫得更响了，小腿弯过来踢了他一下：“干嘛！都让你别碰了。”

“你看不见，它长得有点好看。”黄灿盛对他的抗议敷衍了事，把他的腿压回去，重新开始暂停了的操弄。李俊昊立刻软回去，上半身无力地趴在床上，拉远了和黄灿盛的距离，那枚红点就变得更小了，几乎埋没在周围的吻痕里。临近高潮的喘息听起来既满足又有点可怜，黄灿盛捏紧他的屁股，把他的跨抬高了点，让两个人接触更深入的同时用嘴唇去磨蹭李俊昊的后颈，慢慢吻下来，最终还是落在红点上，亲得李俊昊的呻吟一下变了调，最后痛着射出来了。为了防止李俊昊像只炸毛的猫咪一样跑掉，黄灿盛不得不抓住他两边的手臂，一边用力地撞李俊昊的屁股，感受甬道因为恼怒与快感收紧，以一个难以被称为恋人的姿势射进李俊昊体内。他一松手，李俊昊就怒气冲冲地转过来打他，力度不轻，但也正因为如此，射进去的东西才被晃得从臀缝里流出来，又让他羞耻地夹紧了腿。

“给我弄出来”，李俊昊不用张嘴已经满脸写着这几个字，黄灿盛熟练地把他搂进怀里，让他趴在自己身上，同时去后面够纸巾。李俊昊靠在他的肩膀上，还是不怎么高兴的样子，给他的肩上也报复性地留了一枚牙印。他咬得不轻，黄灿盛忍着痛擦他的腿根，把他刚才被用力掐过的酸痛的屁股也给慢慢揉过，李俊昊才舒服了一点，顺势下个台阶，舔舔他搞出来的咬痕。

“差不多了，去洗个澡吗？”他们抱了一会之后黄灿盛问，不过在心里知道以李俊昊的懒猫习性一时半会是不可能从床上爬下去。果然，李俊昊摇了摇脑袋，头发蹭得黄灿盛脖子发痒，忍不住把他捉出来亲亲他的嘴。

刚才没有机会好好接吻，现在要一一在高潮的余韵里找补回来。李俊昊显然是乏得不行，被咬了舌头反应都慢半拍，打人的力气也使不出，只抗议地扭了两下，又被黄灿盛捉住腰抱得不能动弹，老老实实地趴回去。亲到最后李俊昊已经彻底没反应了，黄灿盛不意外地看着他靠在自己怀里，呼吸平稳，带着极轻的、如果不是挨得这么近便不可能听到的鼾声，甚至屁股里还夹着没弄干净的体液，香甜地睡着了。

黄灿盛选择不去惊扰他，最后用嘴唇蹭了一下李俊昊的鼻尖，然后拉上了被子，在李俊昊重新获得充分的起床气之前，他会先抱着猫咪睡个好觉。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有时候善恶（？）也会调转

浴室里实在蒸得有些折磨人了，虽然现在的情形基本可以说是李俊昊自找的，但他还是忍不住挠了一下黄灿盛正在发力的肩膀。做完第一轮说乏了的人是李俊昊，进了浴室不安分地把手伸到黄灿盛下身的人也是李俊昊，浴缸里的水放了一半，他以为可以舒舒服服地趴在边上享受一次按摩一样轻缓的高潮，结果黄灿盛含着他的嘴唇把他抱起来，按到结了一层水汽但依然冰凉的墙面上。你在干什么，在李俊昊问得出口之前，用过一次的穴口就又被插进来，混着水和没清理干净的体液，轻易地把他的屁股钉了回来。背上很冷，黄灿盛抓住他的力度重得让人发慌，他有些混乱地挣动了一下，不小心踢开了龙头，水倏地落到头顶，冲得他本来就睁不开的眼睛合得更紧了，便挠了一下黄灿盛，让他退开点，起码找回一点呼吸的权力。

黄灿盛松开了他的嘴唇，然后把他往上抬了一点，去咬锁骨中间的软肉。紧密接触的地方顿时空了一半，李俊昊的两条腿还悬在空中，臀肉给捏得发疼，不过姑且还在忍受范围内，只要黄灿盛能老老实实放低回来，李俊昊也不介意顺势下个台阶，把手和脚一股脑缠到他身上。说是说不出来的，他只能晃晃屁股，尽力用蜷缩的趾头尖揪黄灿盛的小臂。他们拉开一点距离之后，黄灿盛挡住了大多数花洒喷出来的水，他彻底湿掉的头发和眼神让李俊昊觉得他现在看起来有点不善良。李俊昊不是没有吃过黄灿盛不善良的时候的亏，但他不去记，每次都像第一次一样被折腾得要死。他的预感是对的，黄灿盛不再握着他的屁股，而是掐住了更加柔软的腿根。他抓着那里，把李俊昊的腿掰开到一个既羞耻又难免有些疼痛的角度，穴口的肉褶也被展得更开，让李俊昊重新吃回那根阴茎的时候难以自持地哭了出来。

他哭得并不重，也不是真心实意的难受，甚至水声掩盖了抽泣，水珠汇走了眼泪，除了皱得可爱的脸几乎看不出什么痕迹。因为胯部被按压拉扯的痛苦，后背被生涩地摩擦的痛苦，热气中缺氧的痛苦，这些都比不上比以往操得更加深入带来的快乐，他在失神前抓紧贪图黄灿盛冲撞他的每一下，丢人地手脚并用抱紧暖得烫人的背，短暂地失去一切发怒或逃走的欲望，只想把所有潮热都绞进自己身体里。他在黄灿盛高潮之前就偷偷射出来了，一时憋不住声音，叫得他自己听了都害羞地把脑袋靠到黄灿盛肩上。笨崽子，他听到自己被这么喊了一声，刚要发作，就被射进来的东西填满了屁股，又酸胀得夹不住，只顺着水流一起滴到地上。被放回浴缸里的时候李俊昊的大半部分意识已经远去了，留下来的一小点毫不留情地咬了黄灿盛的肩，然后被熟稔的手揉着屁股陷入昏睡。

再醒来的时候是凌晨，李俊昊发现自己一个人卷着被子躺在床上。黄灿盛倒是没有回去，背对着他侧躺，看得李俊昊一阵没来由的不爽。他翻回来，像他的孩子们玩猫抓板一样抓了抓黄灿盛的背，想用质问的口气讲，但耐不住做的时候用嗓过度，声音又轻又哑：“呀，你怎么自己睡？”

“你还醒着？”黄灿盛的疲劳程度听起来也没好到哪去。“别问我，李俊昊，是你把我推过来的。现在闭眼快睡，别说话了。”

“我把你推过来？我干了什么，我怎么不记得？”李俊昊还在坚持嘴硬。他其实隐约有推开黄灿盛的印象，因为洗完澡实在太热，黄灿盛还烦人地调整了两次姿势。但上半夜和下半夜隔了一次睡眠时间作为中场休息，应该分开讨论，至少李俊昊坚持如此，毕竟他性事后的落脚点从来都是在黄灿盛怀里。“还有，干嘛要用那种口气说话？转过来，快点，和我道歉。”

黄灿盛还是没动，声音里的困乏更重了：“你先道歉。你把我咬得留印子了，明天肯定会被经纪人哥骂。”

李俊昊有心把他从被子里扯出来大吵一架，但他实在太累了，也太想要黄灿盛的体温了。他打开自己的被角，在寒冷中钻进另一端的黄灿盛的被子，从后面穿过黄灿盛的胳膊抱住了他。“对不起。”他说，显然毫无诚意，一边说还一边挠了挠记忆中黄灿盛肩上的伤口。“现在转过来，快点。”

李俊昊听到一声无可奈何的叹气，下一秒就落入了他最喜欢的怀抱。黄灿盛自觉伸出胳膊，李俊昊枕上去，心满意足，嘴巴也宽松了：“做得好，灿盛啊。你不用道歉了，就这样睡吧。”

有很轻的嘴唇开合的声音，不用睁眼也知道是黄灿盛在拿口型骂他。李俊昊决定放他一马，装作什么都没听到，也许是为了奖励他的宽容，他在入睡前的最后得到了一个很轻的吻。


	6. 橘子酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一杯倒是好文明！

“要做吗？”李俊昊表面上问，其实已经把沾着酒气的嘴巴贴过来了，很明显就是肯定的意思。“做吧，嗯？我想做了。”

李俊昊喝完酒往往不会考虑黄灿盛的意见，这后天养成的习惯大多时候叫他头疼得要命，不过偶尔也会带来一些意外之喜。作为目前李俊昊身边最早认识他的那一个，黄灿盛从他们还没法光明正大地去便利店买酒，只能偷偷找好说话的前辈蹭一口的年纪起就知道李俊昊酒量差这件事。他甚至怀疑他们刚认识一个星期，窝在练习室偷喝那回说不定是李俊昊第一次沾酒精，尚且婴儿肥的猫崽子喝完之后兴高采烈地爬起来给他跳popping，把地板跺得嘎吱作响，黄灿盛迫不得已拿出绑架人的架势捂住他的嘴，抱紧他滚烫的四肢，才堪堪躲过巡视的老师。

脚步声远去了，他松了口气，正要低头骂两句，就发现李俊昊不知道什么时候也抱了回来，在他怀里睡得像死猪，任凭黄灿盛怎么揪他的鼻子脸蛋都无济于事。李俊昊翘掉了早晨的声乐课，一口气睡到第二天中午，黄灿盛找他翻旧账的时候刚好看见他站在宿舍门口可怜兮兮地挨老师的骂。等老师走了之后，猫崽子耷拉着耳朵朝黄灿盛走过来，被安慰地拍拍脑袋，又顺势靠到他肩膀上，很小声地讲：“我再也不喝酒了。”

这当然不是真话。李俊昊依然在队友、同僚，还有彼时已经成为男朋友的黄灿盛面前喝醉过，随着猫崽子的成长，他的醉酒上限大概从一口变成了一听。但更加难能可贵的是，因为需要在工作场合饮酒，又改不了酒量差的毛病，聪明的小猫终于学会在酒品上看住自己，就算醉倒也能临危不乱地等经纪人和助理（偶尔是倒霉的代班黄灿盛）来把他背回去。在为数不多的黄灿盛带他回家的次数里，有一回他们吵了一架，出于报复心，又或者是想在床上和李俊昊和好，总之黄灿盛脱下他的衣服之后没把他放进浴缸，而是按进了床垫里。

那天晚上他才知道李俊昊自作聪明学会的都是什么东西，他大概是咬死了不能在前辈面前失态这一点，无论黄灿盛做什么都尽力不动弹，还念念有词，他凑过去听了，发现李俊昊来回只嘀咕着一句“谢谢”。他被吸着嘴唇亲吻的时候一动不动，乳尖给掐得红肿，下腹和腿内一片咬痕，甚至黄灿盛极少地用惩罚的力度打他的屁股，李俊昊也还是吃着劲稳住自己，被打疼了才小心地摸一下，连意识都快没有了，嘴里还含着模糊的“谢谢”。黄灿盛把他垫在枕头上，让自己插入那两瓣抽打得发热的臀中，从背后扣着李俊昊的手，用力得像要把他操到晕过去，抑或从酒精中彻底清醒过来。李俊昊的呻吟里多了一些痛苦，黄灿盛的腿夹着他翘高的屁股，两手也十指相扣，他没有一点能逃离的办法，唯一能做的便是就着随之而来的甜头去忍耐和享受操弄。黄灿盛起初还有所顾忌，最后忍不住停下来摘了安全套又插回去，贴着李俊昊的背射进他身体里。在这之前李俊昊已经被折腾得高潮了两次，黄灿盛拔出来的时候发现他与十七岁的猫崽子如出一辙地睡着了，李俊昊确实毫无长进，甚至更糟糕，因为这具被玩弄得湿润出汁的身体让他比小猫更像漂亮且淫乱的玩偶，被塞下什么都只会一无所知地承受。

黄灿盛看他微微皱着的睡脸，叹着气吻他的嘴唇。李俊昊第二天醒来的时候脸色差得能杀人，黄灿盛习以为常地接受他的坏脾气，等李俊昊丢完手边最后一个枕头，才不急不慢地说：“但是是你先问我要不要做的。”

他撒了一个谎，本意是希望李俊昊意识到羞耻和折磨，以便酒后能适当地把他移出代班列表，但愚笨的猫崽子理解不了他的深意，反而在其中形成了某种奇异的条件反射，让李俊昊时不时就醉着打来电话问他要不要过来或者他可以过去，因为他现在想和黄灿盛上床。喝醉的李俊昊总是比以往都需要陪伴和抚慰，他几乎一次都没有拒绝，却也没有再像第一次那样把李俊昊欺侮到快要坏掉，哪怕李俊昊被酒灌得柔软的嗓音总是让他更硬一些，更想埋在肉欲的固态酒精里横冲直撞。

“灿盛啊，为什么这么好看？”他用喑哑的声音轻声讲，每一个字都在把黄灿盛往像他所说的一样好的方向拉扯。“没有第二个人能这么对我了。”他说，看着自己被性器填满的地方，很高兴地笑弯了眼睛。黄灿盛刮着他的脸蛋，因为不用费心，李俊昊自己会抓着自己的屁股，在有限的精力下勾着腿往前送。“吵...我吧？”他在兴奋的状态下也还是有说不出口的话，要故意咬着舌尖，假装发不清关键的音，但满面的春潮不用过多理解就能意会。他们在床上一起度过的时间也够久了，但黄灿盛每次在这种时候才会觉得和李俊昊真正熟悉到密不可分。小猫的笨脑袋直到现在还反应不过来他最初设下的陷阱，不过在意识到之前，李俊昊早就被他操成一刻熟烂的果实，发酵出酸甜的汁水和酒，且对他完全开放，任凭咬下或是榨取，他也只会醉醺醺地笑一下，但眼睛依然是清明的，带着被自己喜欢的人注视时独有的快乐，长成了一轮蜜色的月牙。

“你这家伙，”当黄灿盛亲着他的月亮，要他随便说点什么好听的，而李俊昊眨了眨眼，一看就没动脑子地张了嘴，“你不知道我有多喜欢你吗？”


End file.
